


Sugary Consequences

by TheGreatElisaMousy



Series: Chaos in College [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bing is an idiot, Google is frustrated, Humor, I swear, M/M, Short & Sweet, a lot lighter than it sounds, he should've listened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatElisaMousy/pseuds/TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: Google warned Bing.Bing didn't listen.
Relationships: Bingiplier/Googleplier (implied)
Series: Chaos in College [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570645
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Sugary Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).



> This takes place on the same day as The Carnival. It's before the actual carnival, however, so Wil has not returned and started panicking yet. (Also, when I refer to Bing as 'the default', we're in limited third Google, and as Bingle is not a thing yet, that is how Google often sees Bing.)

"What did I tell you this morning?" Google asked with an aggravated sigh.

"Not to put s̤̺̃͌-̞̈s̯̬̍̀y̛̯̺̎r̗̄ȗ̬̩́p̙͈̓ ͙͠o͟n̼̠̋͠ ̨̉m̰̉y̳̒̚͟ ̡͖̌͝ẇ͉-̱w̻̼͐́-̢́w͎̰̅a̲̋f̻̘̍̂f̲̓l̬͔̂͞e̪͆s̬..."Bing said, glitching.

"And what did you do?"

" P̬̈́-͈̿p͔̘̾̾ȕ̼̞͘t̹̰̆̊ ̡̼̏̌s̭̳͐̌ẏ̧r̜͞u̧͈͋p͍̕ ̣̒o͓͔̿͛-̬̅͡ͅǒ̗ṇ͙̔̄ ̜͡m̬̀ÿ̼ ̲̲̆͘w̥̾a̰̜͌̓f̢͋f̣̄l̢̮̄̕ḛ̓s̱͂..."

"And not just a little syrup, you _drenched_ them."

Bing whipped around, sunglasses off, eyes narrowed. "But they're _w̢̾ã̘̼͝f͍̣̏̃f͉͌l͈͓̾͞e̡̼͛̚s_ ͇͒,̉͢ ̛̪̫͊G̡͟͠ǫ̧̇͝o̝̳̓͐g̻̔l̨͓̄͐ḛ̹̍̍!" He crossed his arms. "You d-d-don't eat waffles w̨͎̮̹̦͋̑̎̓̚ȉ̫t̢͛ĥ̡̪̟͙̎́̐ò̞̹̇͢͞ǘ̠t͇̞͋̔ ̧͗s͟͞y̹͂r̢͙̗̖͆̊͆͊ǘ̗̗̠̙͂̄͘p!"

"I do," the other android said dryly.

"Yeah, well you a-also e̥̋͆ͅa̧̧̮̻̞̿̾͗̾́ţ̜̗͎̹̌̔̆̒͝ ̛͟C͇̻̐̀ĥ̬ḙ̡̡̈́̿̐ḙ͞ŗ̨̯̈̓͊iơ͇̤̬͕̜̈́̑̍̚s͓̻̓̓," Bing replied.

Google simply cocked an eyebrow. "And Cheerios relate to waffles, how...?"

" T̢̛̲̲͕̻̉̎̄̀ḩ͚͔̼̓͒̔eỷ̱'̙͙̪̯͒̂̏r̲̺̱̬̘̐́͐̈e̢͍͉̔̈́͞ ̥̹̯̘̓͆͘̚b̹̀ǫ̳̑̔th̗͎̔̅ ̻̜̐͠b̔͜o̙͈̹͚͒͗̑̕ri͔̯̭̟̊̌̉̕ǹ̼̘̘̋̾g̰̘̊̅," he replied as though it were obvious. Google just let out another aggravated sigh, grabbed Bing's head and turned him around, facing forward again—feeling the sick satisfaction of hearing Bing whine loudly about how hard his hair was going to be to wash later—before turning his attention back to the open panel in Bing's bare back. It was, quite frankly, disgusting in there, with his internals practically coated in syrup. The sticky substance had already temporarily taken out his leg motors, and his vocal processing unit was glitching a _lot_. Google had planned on saving that for last in hopes that maybe it would shut the default up for a while.

But of course, that would have been too easy.

Now he was stuck listening to him loudly complain in the obnoxious stutter that usually only appeared when either of them had a virus, or desperately needed an update.

He reached back inside the panel. He'd tried using paper towels first, but all that had done was rip the things and get them jammed, as well, so the plan had become scooping out as much excess as he could with his bare hands before going in with a towel or washcloth soaked in isopropyl. And maybe a damp paper towel just to finish up and be sure. Today was going to be a very busy day.

"Hey G-G-Google?" Bing asked after a moment. " Wh-why are you h-help̡̾i̹̿ng͖̚ ̢͕̃͒m̟̺̖̆͂̔e̢̧̙͈̓͆̈̐,͖̰̘̃̑͠ ̨̗̞͎͇̉̽̒̌͠a̛̖̙͉̩͎͑̔͂͡ñ̢̘̜̭̞̀́̕͘y̫̝̼̼̐̏̑͊̚͟w͇̭͖͍͌̍͒͘͜͠a̭̗̗̖̬͛͂̐̑͐y̝̗͚̙͇̿́͒͂͝?"

"Because you'd be bitching about this all day otherwise," he stated plainly. "And then the others would start bugging me to make you shut up anyway."

"Oh..." the default said, and Google found himself unable to place his tone of voice. It wasn't his normal obnoxious energy. It was more... subdued. Almost sad, perhaps. But why? His answer should have been obvious, expected. Filing the information away for later study, he continued his work.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this is really short, but there wasn't really much to it. Just Bing being an idiot, Google having to take care of him because there's really no one else qualified, and some confusion on Google's part because he does not understand emotions as well. Bing is the more emotional of the two, and he's had a crush on Google for A WHILE. The intention behind this was just: Bing likes sugary things, so he would absolutely drench his waffles in syrup (which is BAD for his internals). But I can totally see him doing something idiotic like this just to get Google to take care of him.
> 
> So, next time should be some pre-Bim and King stuff. It was originally gonna be Bim's unusual eating habits being discovered, but I realized that I wanted to establish the feelings blossoming between the two of them first.


End file.
